Creepypasta Collection
by Goddess of Imaginary
Summary: In this collection,you can find your favorite creepypasta characters,or discover the ones you have never heard of. Each character has a different story, some even have more than one tale. Are you ready to enter the world of never-ending pain, spine-chilling tales, broken dreams and bloody knives? Rated T,may change to M for gore. Leave a review for suggestions. Ch 4:Jeff the Killer
1. Slenderman (Tall, Thin and Faceless)

**A/N: Hello, guys! I am a big fan of creepypastas and I decided to make a collection of them. I will start with the popular ones and continue with the ones that i enjoyed reading. If you have any suggestions please send me a PM, or leave a review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THOSE CREEPYPASTAS UNLESS I STATE OTHERWISE.**

**Without further ado, please enjoy.**

* * *

**_Creepypasta Collection_**

**_Chapter One:_**

**_Slenderman_**

**_(Tall, Thin and_**_** Faceless**__)_

Walls.

White walls.

White padded walls.

Day in.

Day out.

White padded walls.

Let me tell you why I see these white padded walls day in and day out.

I am, or at least according to several doctors, certifiably insane. Hallucinations, paranoia, schizophrenia, multiple-personality disorders, the list goes on and on. I was a normal, working class man, living the American dream. I had a wife and two children. My income was high and my debt was low. I had it all. Then things started to go wrong. They started to go in a direction I couldn't even fathom.

My wife and I had always wanted to go to the British Isles, but for the longest time, the money wasn't there. It took seven years and two promotions before we could even begin to think realistically. Anyway, after months of careful planning and preparation, we were on a plane flying over the Atlantic Ocean. Just me and her. No kids. No job. Nothing but beautiful scenery and relaxation for twenty-four straight days.

Fast forward a week. Having taken in many of the big city sites, we decided to see some of the smaller places, out in the countryside. We packed a small bag of essential and took a cab into the rural side of England. This is where things started to go wrong. Not 'the whole world is coming to an end' wrong, even though it sure felt like it, just wrong. We came across an old tailor in a moderately decorated cabin. He said he had been making suits for over sixty-five years. My interest was piqued. I decided to splurge a little bit and buy one. Nothing beats the craftsmanship of a home-tailored suit. After paying for it and calling for a cab, a picture on a wall caught my eye. It was old. Black and white. Mid 50s. It was a very tall and very slim suited man standing on a grassy plain. His face appeared to be smudged out. It was old. I didn't think much of it. Even so, something about this picture was unnerving. It gave an odd vibe. It felt almost ..._menacing_. I inquired about the photo but the old man refused to talk about it. That just added fuel to my mental fire.

Days upon days had passed. My wife and I took in every sight, every castle, every grassy knoll we possibly could but, alas, eventually we had to go home. Part of us wanted to stay, but we were exhausted. There was no way we could spend any longer there. Our flight back home was vague as we were both asleep most of the time; the drive back home was hazy. We just wanted to relax. As I pulled into the driveway, something was off. Something didn't feel right. I got the same feeling I had when I saw the picture inside the tailor's home. It was a feeling of dread and curiosity. I didn't want to continue but my mind forced me to. I stepped out of my car and when I stood onto the concrete, my legs suddenly gave out. I fell to the ground onto my right hand and found myself unable to force myself up. I must be more tired than I thought. My wife helped me up and supported me up to the bedroom. I was going to be asleep for a very long time.

Or so I thought...

That night, I was plagued by nightmares of the suited man on the grassy plain. It wasn't really a bad dream as much as it was his presence haunting me in my subconscious. Just standing there, unnaturally tall, unnaturally thin. Standing there without a face, without an identity and no matter how hard I tried, his face never focused. It was as though the picture had come alive in my thoughts but remained unchanged. This went on until I had been abruptly woken up by the sound of the smashing of a lamp.

I raced down two flights of stairs leading from the bedroom to the living room. Armed only with the brick we used as a doorstop, I slowly crept to where the only lamp in our house used to be. I knelt down to pick up a piece to examine when I felt a slight blow of wind from behind me, like a person running past. I shot up faster than a startled cat. I spun around to see what or who it was. My eyes had still not adjusted so surrounding me was nothing but darkness. My next thought was to listen. Nothing. Not a single thing. Not even the sound of a house settling. Maybe it was my nightmare, or fatigue playing tricks on me. Maybe we had a slight tremor that caused the lamp to inch off of the table. Regardless, I was tired and I sorely wanted to get some nightmare-free sleep.

It didn't happen.

Throughout the rest of the night, the _"slender"_ man was everywhere within my dreams. He was a bit curious though. He only ever seemed to cautiously hide behind trees. Only in the original photo was he completely exposed. Even subconsciously I wished I hadn't moved next to a forest knowing he could be lurking. Watching me._ Analyzing me_.

It didn't take long to force myself awake. 10:46 A.M. I looked to my left. I looked to my right. My wife was calmly sleeping. Lucky her. I dragged myself out of bed and slowly made my way downstairs. I half expected the TV to be blaring with my kids' eye glued to the screen but then I realized that they were at their Grandma's house. They were due back that day. I was going to miss the quiet. It was alright – I missed my kids even more. I continued down the stairs, hoping to get a game of Solitaire in on the computer, when something made me feel very weak and hollow. The lamp wasn't broken but it wasn't brand new, either. Someone took the pieces and shoddily glued them back together. And the glue wasn't glue. It was black and rubbery, like tar. I would have tasted it for origin, but that's never a good idea. My wife needed to wake up. Soon. I was starting to panic.

I explained what happened the night before, about the lamp and the nightmares and such. She just rolled her eyes and told me I was on something. Wives. Sometimes I think they do it on purpose. Still feeling uneasy from this morning, I managed to force myself to look out into the forest behind our house. It was very calm. Nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn't completely dark so it didn't look nearly as ominous as it usually did at night. I was badly lamenting this night, in particular. Suddenly, I saw a light out of the corner of my eye that caused me to nearly jump out of my skin. It was just the kids getting dropped off. I swear I was thinking too much into this. I couldn't keep my nerves steady half the time.

Hours passed. We played with the children. We put them to bed. We relaxed on the couch. My wife was asleep on my chest. I was nodding off. I slowly closed my eyes. It wasn't long before the quiet was broken and my wife and I were woken up. A window broke upstairs. In a panicked flurry, we ran up the stairs as fast as we could. Our eldest son, scared out of his mind, said it came from his brother's room. Without even thinking, I kicked the door in. Only the nightlight in the far corner brought light into the pitch black room. And there he was. The man from my dreams. The _slender_ man. Hovering over my son's bed.

Having seen him, I acted without even knowing what was going on. Punches were thrown. Long black tendrils whipped all around. The last thing I remember was being held tightly above the ground and thrown against a wall. That's when I blacked out. When I came to, my wife was in tears. I had three cracked ribs. My son was gone. The slender man had my son and there was nothing I could do. But I knew he was going to come back, and that was when I would get him.

The rest of the day was full of emotion. My wife could hardly stop crying. My other son was in a constant state of shock. I could barely think straight. I did, however, manage to call the police. I told them my son had been abducted by a man in a long black suit. I kept the details of the tendrils to myself in fear they wouldn't believe me. But that was the least of my worries. I needed to figure out when he would return.

The police showed up and took each of our statements. They examined my son's room. They did a quick scour of the forest outside. It seemed not a single piece of evidence was found. They had begun to leave when something hanging from a very high up branch caught their eye. It was a piece of material. Black. Pinstriped. Much like the suit I bought while I was on vacation. I pointed this out to the police and they inquired to see my suit. I gladly showed them the way. When the opened the closet door, what they found was beyond belief. Wrapped in my now tattered suit was my son. Completely drenched in blood. He didn't look conscious. Both myself and the police were shocked and disgusted. That's when I blacked out.

When I came to, I was in an unfamiliar place. Grey painted walls. Small windows on one of them. One exceptionally bland table. Great, I was in an interrogation room. I sat there, alone for the good part of an hour before actual human life entered the room with me. Now, my memory is a bit hazy at this point so I'll try and sum up the conversation as best as possible. The Officer had said "Your son didn't survive. Deepest sympathies to you and your family. You've not been proven guilty but evidence leans towards it. A further investigation must be held. You will be brought back home but you will be under constant supervision..." and so on and so forth.

I was driven home in the back of a police cruiser. Last time I was there was in high school when vandalism was the cool thing to do. I was welcomed with open arms from my still sobbing wife and my emotionless son. Going back wasn't easy. Thankfully, we didn't have to stay long. The police explained that we were going to stay at a hotel for a few days. We gathered our things when a picture from our fridge caught my eye. It was a picture my late son drew. When I saw it, my heart nearly stopped. In the cutest crayon drawing you can imagine was my son standing next to a tall faceless man in a black suit. I made sure no one was around to see me stuff the picture into my pocket.

The hotel was what you would normally expect. Simple wallpaper. Two twin beds. One TV. Cheap flowery design on everything else. It would have to do since we were stuck there. We settled in, placing out our stuff and lying down. I, on the other hand, went to the bathroom; the only place I knew was private. I locked the door and took the picture out of my pocket. I scoured the page for clues but to no avail. All that was there was the crude drawing and his name scribbled into the bottom corner. The thing that unnerved me the most was the fact that the slender man had no face. No identity. Not a single outstanding feature. It rattled me to the core. But I had enough stress from today. I needed sleep. Badly.

The night was rough but I still managed to. Not a single dream with the slender man either. Then a banging came from the door. Being half asleep the whole time, it scared the shit out of me. I turned to my right. 5:14AM. Heads were going to roll. I dragged myself out of bed and very slowly opened the door. It was the police officer that drove us here. He had a look of panic on his face. He said my son was missing. Nothing clicked. It took me a minute to wake up and grasp reality again. My son's body was missing. Snatched right from the hospital. But this time, I knew where he was.

I had to get back to the forest. I had to find the remains of my suit. It was the only way to stop the slender man. But I knew it wasn't going to be easy. I had asked the police officer if he could drive me back to my house as I had forgotten something. He pondered a moment and obliged. This time, I had been allowed to sit in the passenger seat. The ride there was quiet. I tried to get some sleep. He didn't start any conversation. When we got there, I was careful to make sure no one else saw me. I entered the house through the front door and quickly escaped out the back and headed for the forest.

It was still very dark out so traversing the heavily wooded area was not easy. The only light that came through was that of the moon. So I walked, almost blind, hoping to find some scrap of my suit. It seemed to be impossible until amidst the darkness, I saw a scrap of paper. The white of it stood out like a sore thumb. I leaned down to pick it up and when I turned it around, what I saw completely horrified me. It was another drawing by my son, with both him and the slender man. But this one was different. There were three other people. A boy the same height as him, an older looking girl, and another boy as big as the girl. Then it dawned on me. It was us. My family. My son drew us in with the slender man. Then I saw a beam of light. It was the police officer. I ran up to him and showed him the picture. I explained that my family was in great danger. All he told me was that there was nothing he could do. He said we should go back to the car and we would go back to the hotel.

A million thoughts ran through my head. Should I concede? Should I resist? What I did next is peanuts compared to what was about to unfold but I didn't know and looking back, I didn't want to. I gave into the police officer's request and began to head back to the car. While he had his back towards me, I picked up a fair six stone and brought it down upon his head. He staggered a bit and fell to the ground. I took the car keys off of him and ran towards the car. It was still dark. I needed to get back to the hotel.

I screeched to an immediate halt in the hotel parking lot and ran towards the door where we were staying. I swung open the door to behold the one thing I was trying to prevent. Amidst all the blood that painted the room were three bodies making a circle around the slender man. He turned and looked at me. His hollow, non-existent eyes stared deep into me. Emotions I had never felt before, emotions without names filled my brain and body. It was like he was making me feel everything he ever had. And with an outstretched hand, he said only one thing. One thing that would be burned into the back of my mind forever.

_"__Help me ..."_

Sirens came from behind me. I turned around to see the police cruisers pull into the parking lot and watched them get out. Using car doors as shields with their guns aimed at me, I raised my hands above my head. I slowly looked behind myself to see the slender man fade to nothing, leaving only a tattered suit in a heap on the floor. He killed my family. My life would never be the same. And yet, something told me I was never going to see him again. I would never be able to exact revenge, even if I figured out how to.

Everything up until the white padded walls isn't exactly clear to me. I've been told that after they saw me at the hotel with my DNA on the suit, I was made the primary culprit. After they arrested me and subjected me to frivolous testing to which they got nothing more than unintelligible noises, I was submitted to this place. The white padded walls. The same white padded walls I see all day, every day...

No one will know what happened to me and my family. The emotions that were broadcasted to me caused me to lose my ability of speech. Now all I can do is write and draw. I write out the emotions that the slender man felt. I draw the things he has seen. They are what keep me here. I am a victim of another man's emotion. Sometimes I feel like I have become him. Like we were the same being. That day, I learned something.

We were.

We were slender_.._.

* * *

**A/N: So, this was the first chapter of Creepypasta Collection! This creepypasta was taken from creepypasta. wikia. com (without spaces). I hope you guys enjoyed, and for the Slenderman fans, I have two other creepypastas for you ;) Stay tuned!**

**~Goddess of Imaginary**


	2. Slenderman (The Blank Face)

**A/N: I am back! Sorry, it took a little longer than I thought it would. I am on a vacation and I'm trying to update at least once a week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Creepypasta. Slenderman and the story belong to their rightful owners.**

**WARNING: Blood and gore at the end of the chapter.**

**Now, please enjoy.**

* * *

_**Creepypasta Collection**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Slenderman**_

_**(The Blank Face)**_

After waking up with a jolt, the girl laid in bed a few seconds longer. Reaching over to switch on her bedside lamp, she tried to remember exactly what had stolen her sweet slumber away. When she couldn't, the brunette swung her legs over the side of the bed and heaved herself up. Checking the time on her phone, she snorted when she saw it was three in the morning, the witching hour. Knowing that sleep would only evade her, she left her bedroom for the kitchen, a good cup of coffee on her mind.

As she passed by her front door, a chill spread like liquid fire down her spine. _It's only Winter_, she told herself, focusing again on the coffee plan. Measuring out scoops, water, and preparing her cup kept her occupied, but as the dark liquid boiled, she had nothing left to keep her mind from wandering off. The chill returned and she couldn't help but glance behind her to the front door. It stood there innocently enough, just like always. The deadbolt was still in place and she could see nothing amiss with it. Turning back to her coffee, she did her best to forget about the feeling.

With her cup in hand, she started back towards her bedroom. As she walked by the front door, she decided that a quick glance out of the peep-hole would help calm her restless thoughts. The chill worsened with each step she took towards the door and further away from the safety and warmth of her blankets. She pressed her empty hand against the cold, metal door and took a deep breath before leading her eye to the peep-hole.

At first, she could only see an inky blackness and somehow seemed to swirl in itself. When she blinked in surprise, the void melted away. She wished it hadn't. In its place, there stood what she could only guess was once a man. The limbs were long and inhumanly awkward, with bulky joints branching off into several arms, not unlike the branches of a tree. The creature was draped in a black suit, somehow making the thing more nightmarish to her. The icing on the proverbial cake, however, was what passed as the hellish thing's face. It was as though her mind blurred the ghastly visage to spare itself further shock and horror.

She shoved herself away from the door with the hand still pressed against it. The scalding mug of coffee fell, the liquid burning her bare legs as she fell backwards and tried to crawl away from the door. She knew, somehow, that her mind hadn't been playing tricks on her. As she crab walked away from the door, she watched as tendrils as black as the void itself snake around through the cracks. The girl was trapped between the instinct to flee and the gut feeling to not turn her back on the door. When the door jolted, the urge to flee overcame her and she slipped in the burning liquid as she tried to make it back to her room.

She knew deep down that she was trapping herself in a corner, but she had to get away from the door. The girl was halfway down the hallway when she heard the previously locked door creak open. She screamed and slipped into a wall, cracking her chin on it and stunning her.

After that, there was only blackness.

—

"Nicole?" a warm, male voice snapped the woman out of her trance. As she turned around, she was met by one of her sister's doctor's. She nodded, not sure if she should say anything, or even if she could find her voice if she did have something to say. That morning, she had gotten an urgent phone call from the hospital, saying that her sister, Lindsay, was there. Before they had even let her see her, the doctors had pulled her off to the side and insisted that they talk to her about what might have happened. Phrases like 'self-inflected' and 'assault' had been thrown around and Nicole felt her mind reel.

She still hadn't fully understood what they had said until she saw Lindsay with her own eyes. Her little sister had a bandage wrapped around her head, covering both of her ears as well as her eyes. They said it was to keep her now deadened eyes from drying out and to try to keep infection out of the wounds Lindsay had made to her ears. The doctors had guessed that either she, or someone else had jammed a pencil into them to keep her off-balance or to deafen herself against something. There was the mix of first and second degree burns on her hands, legs, and feet, from what was assumed to be the coffee her neighbors found spilled all over the entry to her apartment.

As Nicole walked into her sister's hospital room the first time, she thought she had spied the silhouette of a man in the window. That, she knew, was impossible. Her sister's room was on the third story of the hospital.

It was a tall man wearing a black suit, with a blank face.

* * *

**A/N: That was it! Hope you guys enjoyed, follow and favorite if you did. Also, please leave a review, it helps me out a lot. I will see you guys on the next chapter of the Creepypasta Collection. Bye!**

~Goddess of Imaginary


	3. Slenderman (Follow the Leader)

**A/N: Hello! I am here with another chapter with Slendy! I will post a Jeff the Killer pasta after this one. Now, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **Slenderman nor this creepypasta. They belong to their rightful owners. This creepypasta was taken from creepypasta wikia. I edited this creepypasta and added some details. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Creepypasta Collection**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Slenderman**_

**_(Follow the Leader)_**

There once was a boy named Chris who loved to meet new kids and play games but on September 16, 1988 he got more than he could have ever imagined.

It was a normal day and Chris was sitting on the front steps of his porch. He had seen a little boy and two little girls walk by, so Chris asked them if they wanted to play, and their reaction was naturally yes. Ricky, the other boy, said that they should play follow the leader. Luckily, this was Chris's favorite game. He stepped off his porch and followed the boy, doing several things to mimic his moves, but after a while of playing Chris noticed that Ricky was taking him and the girls into a forest. Chris got worried and asked the girls where they were going, they just responded "Follow the leader." with an empty and monotone voice. Chris got worried, but didn't want to abandon his new friends, so he kept playing the game. After a couple of minutes in the forest Chris seemed to notice something moving; something thin and long, yet flexible. He thought it might be a three branch, but it was way too flexible to be one, yet he just ignored it and kept playing.

About ten minutes later Chris saw the same weird branch movement on several different trees and he was really getting worried. He decided to ask Ricky where they were going and he just said "Follow the leader." _What does that mean?_ He assumed Ricky was the leader, but who was really doing the leading? Chris didn't know why, but he kept following them. He didn't know how to go back to the park anyway. About five minutes later Chris saw the branches again but this time they looked almost like...a man. A man wearing a suit. He had weird tangled arms and was super tall. As soon as he saw the guy, his head began to spin and he had to stop; he heard some sort lf static and his vision began to blur. His breath got caught in his throat, amd his eyes filled with tears. He quickly looked away and followed his friends, hoping the static and the blur to go away. When he turned away from the man, the static and the blur faded away. Chris was frightened by this thought and the effect, but he assumed it was just his imagination, caused by the branch movements he thought he saw. They finally made it out of the woods and into a playground that was inhabited by other children. Chris was relieved and ran over to the slide, he noticed that the other children were walking over to one big oak tree and sitting under it. Chris didn't mind this at all. He just wanted to get rid of the scary events he just witnessed, and he continued to play.

After ten minutes of playing he saw the kids still sitting there, but Chris had noticed a bare tree seemed to appear in the shadow of the massive oak. It was spring, was didn't the tree have any leaves? As soon as Chris heard the static again, he turned around. Chris played for another couple of minutes and he saw the tree move towards the kids, he just thought the heat was getting to him. A park employee with a Polaroid camera told Chris to smile when he was at the top of the slide and as he did the employee snapped the picture and waited for the Polaroid to develop. The employee stamped it with the city's seal and gave it to the boy. Chris looked at the picture and chills rushed through his whole body.

He saw the kids sitting next to the tree and the same man standing in front of them as he seen in the woods. Chris turned around to see the kids and the smaller tree missing. He backed up, tripping over a fallen branch. He remembered that there was no tree by the slide. Chris looked up to see a blank, white face staring back down at him, its tentacles inching closer to him. A tentacle wrapped itself around his face, covering his gaping mouth, which was ready to scream for help, but nothing came out. He tried to run but the man's branch-like hand was grasping his foot, and the extremely tall man's tentacles gripped his waist, arms and other foot. Little Chris' end was near. Tears streamed down his face as he heard the static again, and now his world was fading the black, only seeing the man's blank face.

Afterwards his mother came to the park to find her son completely missing, in his place was the photograph which was taken earlier. Her son was there, standing on the platform ready to go down the slide and play new-found games with his friends; not aware that those were his last minutes. His mother couldn't have known that those also were her last minutes, not noticing the tall, faceless man standing right behind her, raising his branch-like tentacles to end the woman's life.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's it. I added some parts to make it look scarier, I really hope it worked. Favorite and follow if you enjoyed, and please leave a review for your thoughts, ideas and/or suggestions. And I'll see you all in the next chapter of Creepypasta Collection with a Jeff the Killer one-shot.**

**Bye!**

**~Goddess of Imaginary**


	4. Jeff the Killer (The Real Story)

**A/N: Aaaaannnd I'm back with another awesome one-shot! This one is written by **corgi101**. I added some parts, but if you want, you can find the original one-shot on their profile. It's called **Jeff the Killer: The Real Story**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jeff the Killer or this one-shot. The creepypasta and the story belongs to** corgi101 **and their rightful owners.**

**If I can't any more interesting one-shots about Jeff the Killer, I might write one or move on to Jane the Killer. Again, please tell me if you see a story that I can add here.**

**Now, please enjoy.**

* * *

_**Creepypasta Collection**_

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Jeff the Killer**_

_**(The Real Story)**_

"Jeff! Time to wake up! We're moving today!" A kind woman said to her sleeping son. The boy, whose hair was dark brown, moaned and doubled over.

"Mom, five more minutes," Jeff groaned as he hid his head under the covers.

"No Jeff, we're moving today, and you need to be up so we can go as soon as we're done packing the truck," His mother said. The dark-had boy sighed, and his sky blue eyes opened lazily. He got up slowly and sat on his bed. Jeff's mom opened up the window next to his bed and ran out of the room. Jeff sighed and slid out from underneath the comfy covers.

He moved over towards his nightstand and opened up the drawer, seeing his usual black clothing. He picked out a black t-shirt and black jeans. Jeff then went over to his closet and put on his sneakers. Then he took out all his clothes from the drawer and stuffed them into a box, along with any extra things he missed. After double-checking his room the boy went downstairs, his last box in hand.

Downstairs Jeff saw a bag of food, filled with snacks and all that. His mother was grabbing last minute items, while his dad was taking their stuff out into the moving truck. Rubbing his eyes with his free hand, Jeff grabbed an energy bar, his phone that he left on the charger every night, and his headphones. He went out to see his father who was putting in the final boxes.

Jeff saw his little brother, Liu, playing in the yard. The little boy had also bad brown hair, but it was a lighter shade, and bright green eyes. Warm, and loving; just like his mother's. Liu looked over at Jeff and quickly stomped over to him.

"Jeff, wanna play Knight?" Liu asked.

"Liu, we're about ready to go," Jeff said with a smile, ruffling the boy's hair. He loved his little brother dearly.

"Please?" Liu asked, looking up at Jeff with two beady eyes. Jeff sighed, but nodded.

"Yeah! Ok, you be the horse, I'll be the knight!" Liu quickly said. He let the boy climb to his back, and started making ridiculous horse sounds as Liu laughed happily.

"Jeff! Liu! Come on!" Their mother called as she fast walked down the driveway, chuckling at her sons. Liu stumbled off of Jeff and ran for the car. Jeff's mom looked at what Jeff was wearing.

"You and black," She said sweetly. She kept going down towards the car. Jeff followed; his nearly black bangs drooped over his face to hide his blue eyes.

Driving for nine hours wasn't the greatest thing in the world. If Liu wasn't crying, he was sleeping, eating, or watching their mom's iPad.

Meanwhile Jeff did things of his own. He listened to music, and had daydreams. He was interested in the unknown, such as ghosts and demons, things like that. So he'd dream about seeing them. Jeff yawned, seeing he had gotten up two hours earlier then normal. He turned off his music, and took off his headphones. He then snuggled against his seatbelt and felt asleep.

"Jeff sweetie, wake up, we're here," A soft voice whispered in Jeff's ear. Jeff awoke softly and saw the house. It was big, white, seemingly for a rich family. Jeff nodded and dropped out of the car, grabbing his phone and headphones behind him.

Later, once the family was unpacked and settled, they went to bed early. Each one slept peacefully, except for one. Jeff.

Jeff was tossing, turning, his eyes shut tight as he tried to sleep. But none came. He was burning, even though all covers were ripped off him.

Finally once he was able to sleep, he had a horrid nightmare. Some sort of, person, was standing there, along with two other people. Suddenly a stinging pain came over Jeff's arm. He saw a thick red liquid trickle down from it. The figures had terrible smiles, and glowing red eyes.

That's when Jeff woke up in a cold sweat. He grabbed the water bottle he kept by his bed and took a sip. The rest of the night Jeff stayed awake to avoid the nightmare he just had.

Finally school began for the two. Liu was sent off to kindergarten and Jeff was sent to Middle School. All was okay at first. No one seemed to really bother him, he was able to keep his grades in the Bs, and managed to some how, 'blend' in.

That was until, the first Friday of October. It started in First Period, math. The teacher was doing fractions, but Jeff wasn't listening. He was drawing. That's when a note hit his neck. Jeff turned and picked it up.

_Who died?_

Jeff turned towards three laughing kids. One was just a kid, another a big buff guy, and another a really thin kid.

The one in the middle put his hands up.

He mouthed the words, "Who died?"

Jeff rolled his eyes and turned to look at the paper in front of him. He drew the three boys who mocked him and tried to scribble, as if ripping their heads off and gouging their eyes out. He chuckled in a pleased way. He knew it was such a stupid reason to hate some people that much, but something inside him longed to do the things he drew to the boys.

Come lunch, it was worse, the kids managed to slip a picture of a decaying corpse in Jeff's locker. Jeff skipped lunch, and drew in the library, imagining new ways to torture the drawings of them.

Once the day ended Jeff went home, down.

"Hey sweetie! How was your day at school?" His mother asked, cleaning his brother Liu from chocolate icing.

"Good, I'm gonna go do homework," Jeff said quickly, rushing upstairs before his mother could ask awkward questions.

But instead of homework, Jeff was drawing. Drawing little stick figures. He then took his pencil and drew dark solid Xs through each one's face, and began to write all over them "I HATE YOU" in big black words.

So strange how he could have so much hate, and yet this was only the beginning.

As months went by the bullying grew worse. It kept Jeff up at night, it caused him not to eat, he was just so, scared. He didn't know why they kept bullying him, but the desire to do the things he drew became stronger. He did his best to avoid the boys, but there wasn't much that he could do.

His mother noticed her son's weird behavior. But whenever she asked him about it, he'd say he was just thinking of some drawings.

Finally, Jeff's insomnia got the better of him.

"If I can't fucking go to sleep, why don't I just get rid of my god damned eyelids?" He asked the wall. What little did his family know, was that Jeff, was slowly going insane. He had thoughts, thoughts of murder, and thoughts of anger.

So, Jeff snuck downstairs, grabbed a box of matched, lit one, and shut his eyes. Then, he held the tiny flame up to his eyelids.

Jeff's mother awoke to her son's screams. She ran downstairs while Jeff's father comforted Liu. Jeff's mother was shocked to see her son, on the ground, his eyelids burnt on the ground. He was shaking, gasping a bit. But the dark haired boy was giggling, as if enjoying the pain he caused to himself.

She ran to her son's side and he looked at her. Jeff 's mother gasped. Her son's eyes, they were, destroyed. His eyelids were gone, black circles echoed around his eyes, and his eyes themselves had no color. Just black dots as pupils.

"M-Mommy? Is that you?" Jeff asked in a scared voice, his giggling dying down. Jeff's mother nodded and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm here baby, don't worry, you're safe,"

Three days later, Jeff was able to realize he was in a hospital. His eyesight was terrible. Everything was blurry, he could only see a few specks in front of him.

Jeff's family never left his side. Day by day they were there. The days for Jeff were a blur. He couldn't blink he couldn't sleep. He saw everything. The fire in him grew stronger, he didn't sleep, he imagined new ways to torture, and scare the ones who caused this.

Jeff's mother decided to find the cause for her son's, choice of action. She searched his room. All she found was a drawing, of three people, with Xs over their faces, with words written all over it saying "I HATE YOU".

Of course she was terrified. Her son was, full of hatred towards three people. Her little boy.

Jeff was released from the hospital four months later, having great care on his eyes. His mother couldn't look at him the same; his father couldn't look him in the eye. And Liu would scream whenever he saw Jeff, but then would pipe down, seeing it was his brother.

Jeff was still bullied, and his insanity was getting worse. One day he came home with a bloody arm. That was the snapping point for his sanity.

Jeff took his father's pocketknife and went to school the next day, wearing a white hoodie to cover his face. He went into the bathroom, looking at his reflection. They were having fun and being happy by seeing him sad, in pain. He was going to show them that he was happy with his insanity. He took out the pocket knife and carved a smile into his face. He giggled as he saw the blood run down his cheeks. He touched the red liquid with his fingertips and smiled. Blood painted the walls, as he painted 'I HATE YOU' on the walls. Then he searched for his victims. They came to him.

"Oh look! It's ghost-eyes!" The main one screeched. His minions laughed. Jeff only took his hood off, revealing himself.

"HOLY SHIT," The skinny one yelled.

"Hey, I'm smiling aren't I? Why don't you make me frown?" Jeff asked. They three boys stood in shock. Then, everything happened in slow motion. Teachers lunged from their classroom at the swear. Jeff took out the knife and ran towards the three boys. He gutted all of them, neither of them putting up a fight. He lost it then. The desire rook over him, shattering the last bit of sanity he had. He wanted nothing but to see the crimson blood of the men, women and children who stood in his way.

The female teachers screamed, the male teachers were pulling Jeff away from the dead bodies. But he didn't want to go. He wanted cherish the moment. Jeff licked the blood from the knife.

It was easy to say Jeff was expelled from the school. His parents didn't know what to do with him. But it was obvious Jeff knew what to do with his parents. Mind you Jeff was insane, so he didn't know the difference between right and wrong.

So upon night, Jeff crept into his brother's room, seeing he couldn't sleep himself, still wearing the clothes from that day. His parents was sleeping soundly, and Jeff prodded him awake. Liu screamed of course, but Jeff silenced him with a shush.

"Shhh, go to sleep Liu, god knows you can," Jeff whispered in his ear. SLASH. Blood gushed over the walls as Jeff gutted his little brother, who was crying. Jeff managed to hear four words from his brother, which were now empty to him.

"I love you brother..." he spoke softly as he giggled at the broken form of his brother, tears running down his face.

Jeff walked down the halls and towards the kitchen. He grabbed a knife and went back to his parents room.

"Mommy, Daddy, Liu was having a hard time sleeping, I calmed him down, don't worry," Jeff whispered in an one-inch tone. This awoke his parents.

"Jeff?" His mother asked. And his mother screamed, drowning the insane laughter of his son.

An hour later police arrived when they received the call from the neighbors. They found three bodies, all with the same wounds. Knife wounds.

Jeff had fled the scene. He was now a rogue serial killer, still full of barrier and anger. Maybe he did feel grief, sorrow, lose for his loved ones, but insanity covered it. It covered all of him. It locked it all away. No one could change him. And maybe, maybe, if the bullies had just left him alone, he would've been fine.

But no. He earned the title, he earned the fear, he earned the insanity. And he will be out for more blood, who knows when your blood will be drawn?

Your lullaby will be the insanely spoken 'Go to sleep,' as the carved smile will be the last thing you will see.

Beware, because he is coming.

Say goodnight.

Because Jeff the Killer, will help you go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: It's hereee! The story of Jeff the killer. I tried my best, so there you go. Again, the original story can be found at** corgi101**'s profile.**

**I watched Doctor Who's 'Angels Take Manhattan' episode, and boy, I don't remember the time i I cried that much at a character's death. ILOVEDAMYCAUSESHEWASAWESOMEDON'TJUDGEMEIMMAWHOVIANOKAY?OKAY!**

***ahem* Anyway, See y'all soon! ;3**

**~Goddess of Imaginary**


End file.
